


A Morale Boost Part 2

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: During a game of Cards Against Humanity, the counsellors convince Chiron and Mr. D to join in.
Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A Morale Boost Part 2

Quite frankly, the counsellors were bored. There was no threat since Kronos was defeated, and Annabeth and Percy were both out of camp for school. Instead of a regular meeting, the Stolls brought out their Cards Against Humanity game and they were in the middle of playing. 

It had become a tradition ever since the Stolls brought it out the first time. When the camp was under stress or was nothing to actively meet about, the game would be pulled out. Normally, Chiron and Mr D would sit back and watch the game, but the demigods convinced them to join. "Introducing the amazing superhero/sidekick duo! It's blank and blank!"

Butch Walker was judging the round, quietly waiting as everyone struggled to find good cards. When everyone had put down their cards, Butch went through all of them before deciding on "brown people" and "72 virgins." 

Silence filled the room as teens stared at the centaur in shock as he collected the black card, followed by uncontrollable fits of laughter. Chiron was surprisingly good at the game, which amused the counsellors to no end. Mr D hated losing, and yet Chiron was beating him by a tenfold. It had gotten to the point where Mr D was complaining that he consistently got terrible cards, and would change some of them to fit his own sense of humour. 

"What's that smell?" Laurel read out, followed by Holly immediately put down a card. Once all the cards were in front of Laurel, she was immediately stunned by the first one in the pile. "Wait this wasn't originally a part of the deck."

Everyone's heads turned to Mr D, who looked smug. "The cards are boring, I'm just trying to spice up the game."

"What's the card, Laurel?" 

"A black hole of alcoholism." The card ended up being a hit and won the round. After that, each round had cards that were not a part of the original deck, and many were a hit or miss. This caused the god to show his competitive spirit and surprised everyone with his good sportsmanship. In reality, he was annoyed whenever he didn't win. 

Many rounds later, Chiron and Mr D had the biggest piles of black cards, but the game was still going on. "I've got 99 problems, but blank ain't one." 

"Who put in emotions?" Nyssa asked. "That one hit too close to home." 

"It may or may not have been me," Drew smirked, but that quickly melted away when Nyssa ended up going with "the homosexual agenda" and Will Solace won the round. 

The boredom everyone felt subsided, and even Mr D was feeling better than he had been lately. Connor and Travis reorganized the game, once again happy to have brought everyone back to their usual selves. 


End file.
